Stories of Coffee
by QuidditchGirl84
Summary: Ok the title is just that because i couldn't think of anything else. Luke and Lorelai are married and have a 4 year old son, and Rory is working for a magazine company. Rory is with Logan for the first part but then they break up yay. yeah.
1. Chapter 1

"Coffee coffee coffee," Lorelai said to Luke as she sat at the counter in his diner, and placed their 4 year old son Tony on the table.

"Yes, I anticipated that you might want coffee. Here." Luke said handing Lorelai a cup of coffee.

"Thank you thank you thank you," Lorelai said. She and Luke kissed over the counter.

"Ew," Tony said.

"You know Tony, now is probably not the time for me to give you this lecture, but I'm going to anyway. One day, you will meet a girl," Lorelai said.

"Oh geez," Luke said.

"Hehehehe. Okay anyway. You will get a sudden urge to call her. And then, you will go out on a date with her. Preferably to a place that sells coffee. And then, you will walk her back to her house. And then, ladies and gentlemen, you will kiss her. And Kirk will run by because of his night terrors and see you. No actually I just added that part for fun," Lorelai said. Tony stared at her.

"Was that really necessary?" Luke asked.

"Every word." Lorelai said, smiling.

"That's not gunna happen to me," Tony said, looking at Lorelai.

"ooh ok yeah, okay whatever you say hon"

The door to the diner opened and Rory came running in carrying bag from the book store. "Got it!" she panted.

"Hey Rory!" Tony said.

"Hey Tony how's it going?"

"Good."

"Got what…?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"The book."

"Gee, that's explains it," said Lorelai sarcastically.

"Well I was at work and my boss said that I should get this book on New York because it probably has stuff about the new story that I'm supposed to do," Rory said in one breath. Rory had actually decided to go back to Yale, a few months after she stole the boat. But she'd graduated 2 years ago. Now she was working for a magazine company.

"Okay. Great. So ready to go?" Lorelai asked.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"Shopping!" said Lorelai excitedly.

"Tony, you get to help out with the diner today," said Luke.

"Okay, let's go!" said Rory. "Bye Luke, bye Tony!"

"Bye…"

"Bye!" Lorelai kissed Luke goodbye. Tony remained silent this time.

"That's better Tony, bye hon. I'll see you this afternoon." Lorelai said, kissing Tony on the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

"This one," Lorelai said taking a sweater of the rack.

"Its too… red," Rory said.

"Its too _red_?"

"Yeah."

"Okay whatever you say," said Lorelai, putting the sweater back on the rack. "So how's Logan?"

"Oh…… He's ok"

"Rory…"

"Things just haven't been the same since we got back together." Rory and Logan had broken up for a few months, but after taking some time apart they got back together. Now they'd been together for a few months.

"Ah. Well don't worry, you'll work it out," Lorelai said. But Rory could tell she was sort of happy.

"I guess," said Rory, looking away.

"Ahhhh! Coffee!" said Lorelai, starting to walk towards a coffee shop in the mall. "Hey, did I tell you? Apparently my love for coffee has translated to both of my offspring!"

"Congratulations. You didn't get Tony to actually drink it though did you? He's only 3."

"No, after a lot of persuasion, I got him to sniff it. He said it smelled good."

"Bet Luke loved that."

"Oh yes, he started another one of those coffee lectures. It was 10 minutes of 'Oh no, you don't wanna drink that, its bad for you. Its bad for you immune system, and for you in general, Tony, please don't become as obsessed with coffee as you're mom is.' It was kind of funny. I just started telling Tony that coffee was the best and that he should always love it and Luke got even more annoyed at me."

"Wow, sounds interesting," said Rory, starting to walk to the coffee shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory sat in a restaurant, tapping her fingers on the table. She'd been waiting at least a half hour for Logan to show up. Rory took out her book from her purse and starting reading. 15 minutes later, she left, and went back to her apartment. Rory grabbed the phone and dialed Logan's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Ace?"

"That's me."

"Is something wrong?"

"Lets see Logan, what do you think?" Logan paused for a minute.

"Oh. I was supposed to meet you for dinner, shoot. I'm sorry, look we can go out now."

"No, we can't. This has been happening way to often."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Logan asked. Rory stopped talking for a minute. This hadn't been what she had been intending to do. But she thought about all those times that Logan hadn't showed up, or had done something else obnoxious. Besides, it not like he seemed upset at the idea of breaking up.

"Yes." Rory said, and then she hung up.

The Danes family was sitting around the dinner table, Tony in a booster seat on one of the chairs.

"So, Tony, this is really exciting, you're starting pre school tomorrow," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, you'll get to play with those stupid lego things and everything!" Luke said.

"What do you do at pre-school?" Tony asked.

"Its really fun, you get to play with the other kids, and read stories, and do show and tell," Lorelai said.

"Do they have coffee there?" Tony asked. Luke almost dropped his fork.

"I have taught you well Tony," said Lorelai, sort of laughing.

"C'mon, Tony, you do not want to drink that stuff," Luke said, looking worried.

"Well, Mom said I'm not allowed to drink it until I'm much older, but it smells good," Tony said.

"Okay, I'm changing the subject," Luke said. "Anyway, pre-school will be fun, you'll get to meet lots of other kids,"

"Yeah, and they give you free snacks." Lorelai said.

"Cool!" Tony said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi. Okay after this update they might come less because I'm starting school but I'll try to update it as much as I can. Thanks for the reviews people!

"HELLO, HELLO, HELLO," a plump lady standing at the door of Tony's new pre-school. "I'm Mrs. Green!" Lorelai, Luke, and Tony took a small step back. "WELL COME ON IN!" she said. Luke gave her a strange look, and then cleared his throat.

"Um. This is Tony…" he said, pointing down to where Tony was standing.

"Um. Yeah, he's very excited," Lorelai added.

"Well! Excellent! Tony we are going to have so much fun this year!" Mrs. Green said.

"Cool! Do you got any coffee?" Tony asked. Lorelai and Luke exchanged looks.

"Yeah…. Um Tony why don't you go meet the other kids," Lorelai suggested.

"Okay!" Tony said loudly.

"He's a bit obsessed with coffee," Luke said, not looking happy with the situation. "Which is her fault," he said, looking at Lorelai.

"Well… I was just trying to make sure the kid liked coffee when he was older!" she said.

"YES… well, why don't we just go inside then!" Mrs. Green said, smiling, and completely ignoring the coffee conversation. And she walked inside. Luke grabbed Lorelai's arm and pulled her to the side.

"Stop talking about coffee to him!"

"I only did it like 5 times."

Luke sighed. "You ONLY did it like 5 times?"

"C'mon, he just likes it because me and Rory like it." Lorelai said. "I mean if you want I can pour it on him, then maybe he'll lose interest."

"No, don't worry."

"I mean I can wait until it cools down and then the next time he says the word coffee, dump it on his head!"

"Okay stop. That wont be necessary."

"Okay."

"Okay, let's go in the school and make sure Tony's okay, and that the weird teacher hasn't scared them all," Luke said. He put his arm around her, and they walked in to the pre school.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hi sorry it took so long to update. I hate homework. Yeah. Thanks for all of the reviews people I have not yet figured out how to respond to them so yeah…… might be a slight problem. Ok the first part of this chapter is really weird. Just letting you know.

"AAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" Tony yelled, jumping out from behind a table. He was wearing a pirates belt that was made out of paper. He was also holding a pirate sword that was made out of paper. He was also holding a cup of coffee that was made out of paper. Lorelai had made that for him.

"AUUGGGHHH!" yelled Rory and Lorelai at the same time. Just then, Luke walked in.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"We're pretending to be pirates. It's fun. I get to drink coffee," Lorelai said.

"So do I," Rory added.

"And I to get have this fake coffee cup," said Tony. Luke shot an exasperated look at Lorelai.

"And wherever would he get that?" Luke asked her.

"Rory did it," Lorelai said.

"what?" Rory asked, slightly annoyed.

"Anyway! Let's go eat," said Lorelai.

When they got to the diner Luke went behind the counter and started pouring coffee for them.

"I don't feel like having coffee," Lorelai said.

"Yeah me neither," Rory said. Luke stared at them.

"Okay. Wow. Great.," Luke said, and put the coffee pot back.

"Call the police!" Tony shouted. Everyone in the diner looked over at them.

"Tony!"

"Tony…"

"TONY!"

"Well dad, you said that if mom at any point didn't want coffee then something bad must be going on and we better call the police," Tony said.

"Luke!" Lorelai said.

"I wasn't serious Tony…"

"Wait… if mom and Rory don't want their coffee can I have it?" Tony asked hopefully.

"No…" Luke said. "And why don't you want it anyway? Has what I've been telling you for all of these years finally rubbed off on you?"

"No. we already had like 7 cups at home." Lorelai said.

"Yeah. Didn't you notice how hyper we were?" Rory asked. Luke sighed.

"Okay, you know what?"

"What?"

"I don't know, I'm going in the back for a minute," Luke said. He put the coffee cup on the counter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people sorry I haven't updated in a REALLY, REALLY long time. I didn't really know what else to put in the story. **

Lorelai, Luke, and Tony were sitting around the kitchen table eating the pizza that Luke had reluctantly agreed to order. Actually, Luke was just staring at his piece, while Lorelai and Tony were eating.

"C'mon Luke! Eat the pizza it's good!" Lorelai said.

"I don't eat junk food," Luke said quickly, still staring down at his plate.

"But dad! It's good!" Tony whined.

"We've been through this before, more times than I can count, AND I don't eat junk food! And don't do that pouty face thing."

"SO ANYWAY, what are we doing over winter break? Tony you don't have any school for two weeks!" Lorelai said, obviously changing the subject.

"Tony didn't have any school for 3 years before he started pre-school." Luke said.

"Way to ruin the fun Luke."

"Mommy, Daddy, can we go to DISNEY WORLD?"

"Oh my god! Lets go to Disney world!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Disney world? Isn't that that place with the critters running around and hugging people everywhere they go?"

"Oh my gosh, Luke, you've never been to Disney World?" Lorelai asked him, shocked.

"No…"

"Okay that's it! We're going!"

"YAY! I'M GUNNA GO START PACKING!" Tony shouted, and ran into his room. Luke took Tony's unfinished piece of pizza off his plate and chucked it in the garbage.

"I saw that!" Lorelai said, getting up, taking the phone, and running into the other room.

Lorelai immediately dialed Rory's number.

"Hey mom."

"You wanna come to Disney World?"

"Oh my gosh yeah I do! When are you guys going?"

"In a few weeks. You can take off from work then right? We'll probably stay for about a week."

"Cool! I'll be there! As long as we don't have to go on the small world ride… that song annoys me."

"Given."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, and welcome to the Dixie Landings hotel," said a woman loudly from behind a counter. Lorelai, Rory, Luke, and Tony had arrived at their hotel in Disney world after a long plane ride in which Lorelai and Rory craved coffee, but could not get any. Tony and Rory were sitting in chairs in the lodge, and Tony was attempting to draw something in his notepad. Lorelai and Luke were at the front desk checking in.

"Hi, we're booked under "Danes" for this week," Luke said to the woman. She checked something on her computer.

"Yes, we have you right here. Room 84. Here's your key, and make sure to come down and check out our buffet in the dining hall tomorrow morning. We have cereal, bagels, bacon, eggs, waffles, and we've also got coffee and hot chocolate."

"Thank god," Lorelai muttered, hearing the coffee part.

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing," Luke said quickly.

"Excuse me, did you say there was coffee," Tony asked, putting on his polite voice as he suddenly appeared behind the check in counter.

"Why yes dear, there is," the woman said.

Lorelai coughed and said "WELL, thank you very much, we're just going to head up to our room now!" Luke and Lorelai each took one of Tony's hands and led him towards Rory. Rory smirked and held up what Tony had been drawing on his notepad, a cup of coffee. Luke put his hand to his forehead.

"I think our intense coffee obsession is too much for Luke," said Lorelai, smiling and looking over at him.

"My four year old son is obsessed with coffee! You must have some crazy coffee gene that you pass on to all of your children!" He said, pointing at Lorelai.

"Yep, strange accusations, first sign of insanity," Rory said.

"Daddy's insane?"

"NO, I am not insane! You guys are!" Luke said, looking at his crazy family.

"So are you! Excuse me, but who's the one who feels the need to wear plaid shirts and backwards baseball caps 24/7?"

"Mommy! That lady is staring at us!" said Tony, pointing at the woman who had checked them in.

"Oh no! Your dad's baseball cap must really be getting to her!" Lorelai said loudly, grabbing Luke's baseball cap and putting behind her back.

"Admit it, you _so_ love me for being crazy!" Lorelai said.

"Fine." Luke said grabbing his baseball cap.

Rory, who was smiling said "Mom, you know that lady is still staring at us,"

"Okay yeah maybe we should go to our room now," Lorelai said. They all picked their luggage up and walked to their room.

"Mom, I wanna go to the hotel restaurant!" Tony shouted. They were sitting on the beds in their hotel room.

"Tony hon don't you want to go on the rides?" Lorelai asked him.

"YES! But first I just want to go to the restaurant to look at the coffee there! Please?" Tony said, turning his dad and making the same face that Lorelai does when she's begging Luke for coffee.

"Okay the crazy coffee gene now includes the infamous pout," Luke said. "Fine, let's go."

"Yay! Tony shouted.


End file.
